Society of Teenage Mutants 1 Empire of my father
by johnathan deathok
Summary: A new team of mutants must do battle on a distant planet


SOCIETY OF TEENAGE MUTANTS EMPIRE OF MY FATHER. J_deathok Disclaimer: This is based on X-men, which belongs to Marvel Comics. However, most of the characters belong to me. Oh, and don't be disappointed if this doesn't follow the comic books accurately, I don't make enough money to waste on a comic books right now, so the setting is kinda off. Enjoy!!!!  
  
Space. To say space is vast is an amazing understatement. It is an endless void, filled only with stars, and planets, and mysterious anomalies, like black holes. Then again, maybe space wasn't so empty, after all.  
  
Cody Michaels stood on the bridge of the Starjammer, staring out at the endless field of stars, played out before him. The sixteen year-old, seemed too young to be on a starship, particularly one like the Starjammer. But, here he was.  
  
"When will we arrive?" He asked for, what seemed (to his host) to be thousandth time.  
  
"In a few moments." Christopher Summers AKA Corsair told him.  
  
The leader of the Starjammers eyed the kid in front of him. He wondered how strange it was to have a sister whose father was the ruler of another planet. Then again it was strange to be the human leader of a group of space pilots.  
  
The voice of Raza, Corsair's first mate interrupted their thoughts "We're entering Cirronian system now."  
  
Cody spun on his heel, and pressed an intercom button, "Guy's we've arrived."  
  
In a flash, the first two members of his team appeared. The first appeared to be dressed all in black armor. Of course at second glance, one realized that it was his skin, he also had pure white eyes. The other, was a seventeen-year old girl with red hair and green eyes.  
  
"Finally." Selena Martin said, "I was getting sick of listening to Hepzibah's rambling."  
  
"Her rambling?" Shadow responded, "What about Sikorsky? He sounds like Yoda. 'Strong is the force. An interesting species you are.'"  
  
"Not funny." Came the voice of Cody's half sister. Angelique Martinique AKA Panther stood in the doorway harms folded. The heir to the Cirronian had blonde hair and blue eyes. She also had an imperious nature, "Like it's not his fault he can't speak English."  
  
Of course her valley girl attitude usually proofed just how "imperious" she was. Behind her flew a two-inch tall girl, Angelique's twin sister, Julianna called Pixie. She was grinning. For a split second, Cody wondered why. Then, he saw Ch'od. The amphibian Starjammer was usually huge. Very huge. Now, he was only a foot tall.  
  
"PIXIE!!" Corsair yelled, "What did you do?"  
  
"He wanted to know what it was like to be smaller." She laughed, "so he wished he could spend a week being, well, smaller."  
  
Cody snickered, and began to laugh. It was funny, really funny. He felt sorry for Ch'od, as the Starjammer could never make another wish again. As he composed himself, the last two members of his team walked in. Angela Darren AKA Countess, and her twin brother Jesse AKA Werewolf.  
  
After the Starjammers left Cody turned to his team. He often found himself amazed that he'd brought together such a diverse group of people. All were mutants, but each had different abilities. There was Panther with her pyrokenisies, telekenesies, telepathy, and her healing factor; Shadow with his teleportation, invisibility, and invulnerability not to mention his flight ability; Selena the elemental; Pixie who granted wishes; Countess who was an energy vampire, and Werewolf who well was a werewolf. As for Cody not only did he have telekenesies, and telepathy, but he was also able to "absorb" knowledge.  
  
"Quit bloody staring." Werewolf broke the silence, "So we can get to the city."  
  
His sister elbowed him in the ribs smiling. He smiled back. Then, he simply changed. He went from a brown-haired, blue-eyed boy to a Gray- furred wolf. Countess stroked his back absentmindedly.  
  
"Lead on Macduff." Cody told him.  
  
Werewolf led the way towards the city. The others followed closely a bit wary of their surroundings. Most of them had never even been on this planet and they didn't know whether or not they could trust anyone they might meet. But, nothing happened until they got to the gates of the city.  
  
"Who goes there?" Called a gruff voice.  
  
It was Panther who answered, "I am Angelique Duroth Martinique, Princess of Cirronia, Heir to the Cirronian Empire, holder of the keys of Chalin, Duchess of Markdeth, and member of the Society of Teenage Mutants on Earth."  
  
"We have been waiting for you." The guard said as he opened the gate, "and you are under arrest for treason against the Empire."  
  
"That might be a problem." Shadow muttered.  
  
"This is all your fault." Selena snapped, staring at Angelique, who was tugging her hair, in frustration, revealing her pointed ears.  
  
"My fault?" Angelique asked in between tugs, "Since when is everything my fault?"  
  
"Let's go visit my dad." Selena mimicked, "You'll like my homeland. We're a race of warriors, destined to rule the cosmos! We're really nice to our friends."  
  
"Like, how was I supposed to know the Imperial Guard hates me?"  
  
Pixie in the meantime was ignoring them both. She'd stationed herself by the door of their cell and was currently staring at the sleeping guard. She wondered what he'd wish for. Maybe she'd find out. Spreading her wings, the tiny girl attempted to fly through the bars of the cell, only to slam into a forcefield.  
  
"Ow!" She yelled and hit the floor.  
  
"Jules!!" Angelique yelled.  
  
Finally, Countess (who had been staring out the window) spoke. "Well that was bloody educating."  
  
Cody leaned against the wall, watching Shadow casually, as he teleported around the room. It was almost amusing, The guy would vanish with a pop, and then reappear in another spot. Apparently, he wasn't having any luck escaping.  
  
"I have a question." Werewolf (who had taken on his wolf-boy form) spoke up from the cot, "How come you refuse to teleport us?"  
  
"I could." Shadow replied finally sitting down, "That is if, you want you guts spread all over the time-space continuum."  
  
"What does your teleportation power have to do with time-space?" Cody asked.  
  
"I create tesecrats." Shadow's face moved as if he was attempting to smile, "That's how my power works."  
  
"They can block that?"  
  
About the time that Pixie woke up the guard knocked on the cell bars. "Come on it's time to meet the Emperor."  
  
"My father," Panther growled, "will have your head."  
  
"I don't think so." The guard responded.  
  
He held up a gun "Step out of line and I will shoot you."  
  
He turned and led them down a long hall. Cody stared at the back of the guard who was leading them to their doom. He wanted to break the guy's neck. But, he knew that was a bad idea. He needed to find the girls before he launched a rescue plan. The other boys would follow his lead.  
  
The guard led them to an extremely large room. Cody believed the technical term was prodigious. The room was round, with benches lining the walls and going up about fifty stories. They were filled with pointy-eared men and women. Near the ground in front of him, was another bench with a group of important looking Cirronians. Cody, knew that this was the high council. Towering over everything was a large throne on which sat a tall blonde-man. He looked to be in his mid-forties, and in perfect health.  
  
The boys were led to a small table. Then, they were locked to a small device sitting on it. Cody, blinked in shock! His telepathic sense of the others had vanished! His powers were gone. Turning he saw another table, with the girls on it. He also saw something that made him worried. Angelique was in pain.  
  
"ATTENTION!!" A loud Voice yelled from what sounded like everywhere, "This trail is now in order."  
  
The emperor stood, up gazing at his daughter, as she stared at him through gritted teeth. Slowly, he shook his head. If Cody didn't know better he'd think the guy was concerned  
  
"Angelique." He sighed, "What am I going to do with you? And your little (this punctuated with a snort) sister?"  
  
"I am the heir to the throne." She hissed at him, "I demand an explanation."  
  
"You are a freak." He leaned forward, "And you consort with my enemies."  
  
That did it. Cody attempted to leap forward, blocked only by the bindings locking him to the table. Suddenly, his body as filled with the jolt of electricity. Electricity? Wait a minute. He paused, trying to remember something. But, his mind felt like pudding  
  
"I demand the right of representation." Pixie announced.  
  
"Granted." One of the councilmembers said, "Who represents these people?"  
  
"I do." A tall man in his thirties stepped forward.  
  
"Uncle Marten!" Angelique yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry, my brother's insane." He told them, "There's really nothing I can do."  
  
"There is something. Cody said, "Can I have a glass of water, before we're sentenced. Your most wonderful majesty."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The quaking servant who was carrying his water, looked like she was going to pass out. Cody, mouthed "sorry" before bumping her with his knee. The cup flipped over, landing on the wire! Sparks flew.  
  
Angelique's eyes went wide, as her healing factor reactivated. Her arm twitched and the foot long claws popped out of her hands like daggers. Growling she cut the binding as her half-brother telekinetically broke the rest.  
  
"Attack!" He yelled.  
  
Werewolf instantly went from his human form to his full-fledged wolf form. Snarling, he attacked the nearest guards. Screaming the Cirronians tried to flee from this strange creature, not realizing they were in no mortal danger.  
  
Countess floated above the council chamber, grabbing members left and right. After she bit them and drained their energy, the slumped to the ground.  
  
"Make a wish." Pixie told the guard who had brought the girls to the chamber.  
  
"A wish," He asked incredulously, "Okay, I wish to be at home."  
  
And then he vanished!  
  
"Boy," She commented, "Somebody's going to be confused."  
  
"WIND!" Selena shouted, sending several enemies flying backwards with a huge gust of wind.  
  
Shadow, meanwhile, was teleporting everywhere, attacking whoever might be near him when he reappeared.  
  
Suddenly a scream filled the room. Cody, stopped in the middle of dispatching yet another guard, and looked up. His half-sister was next to the Emperor's dais, with a single claw pointed at his throat.  
  
"Let us leave." She hissed, "Or die!"  
  
"Leave." He shouted, "And don't come back!"  
  
With that, the members of the Society turned to go. But, as they where heading for the door, they were stopped by Marten.  
  
"Take Jaq with you." He said, indicating the twelve-year old Cirronian next to him.  
  
"Sure," Panther said, "What's another family member?"  
  
Two weeks later,  
  
Angelique stood at the edge of a cliff and stared out over the city of Boulder. Getting, back to Earth had been easy once the Starjammers had been contacted. Her father had been so scared that he'd given them no trouble. But, now she found herself stranded far from home.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" Jesse's voice almost caused her to jump ten feet.  
  
"I'm never going to go home," She sighed, "Ever."  
  
"You are home." He said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"All your friends are here, and most of your family." He said, "And we'll always take care of you."  
  
"Thanks." She grinned, "I'm just a little worried about Marten."  
  
"I know," He replied, "But, with any luck we'll see him again."  
  
"Thanks." She said, "I need to hear that."  
  
"Anytime." 


End file.
